Madness and Beauty Intertwined
by SnakeMage
Summary: Break never escaped the abyss...he was trapped and turned into a chain. Now Sharon must contract this chain and try to recover any humanity he has left.
1. Chapter 1-The Contract

Chapter 1: Mad Hatter

Sharon took a nervous breath as she faced the gate to abyss. This was her first time going there, now that she was of age it was time for her to choose a chain to make a contract with. While the other Pandora agents stood by, ready with a way to pull her out, she stepped through the gate and let out a gasp as she fell into the depths of the dark and cold abyss.

Break sat in the unending darkness of abyss, long ago he had been pulled to its core. Staying too long in its depths made him lose not only his left eye, but his humanity and memories. He was a chain inside and out, his skin pale, nails long and black like claws. His canines exceptionally sharp like fangs. He wore a tattered cloak and all black from head to toe. On his head was a hat with many crazy things on it like playing cards, flowers, ribbon and even a spiked vine.

Not only had his appearance changed but his mind as well. The abnormal power in abyss, and the overwhelming power he now possessed, gave him a more vicious and mad nature. His memories, all he remembered was what and who he was. He was the Mad Hatter chain, one of the most powerful chains in abyss, and his name, Xerxes Break. The name was lodged in his mind like a thorn in a wound, he did not know where the name came from, all he knew was that it was his. Everything else he could not remember, as if he was searching for nothing in a heavy fog.

Suddenly the chain looked up sensing a somewhat familiar presence. A human. They came to abyss every now and then, but did not stay long, same as the chains that met with them. Break did not know about how they got there, but he did know what they came for.

To make a contract. Break had been in abyss for what seemed centuries, something deep down inside of him told him he had to escape. To go to the human world. To discover his purpose.

Now, Break did not know much about who he was, or why he was even in abyss. However, no matter how hard he looked, he could find no purpose or explanation for his existence in abyss. He knew it had to be elsewhere.

Now was his chance. Rising to his feet, the chain made his way towards the human presence.

Sharon stumbled a bit when she landed on the surface; she stood up looking around warily with her contract mirror clutched in one hand. Abyss was just like the Pandora agents said, "Like a Broken toy box. " The young noble looked around at the strange dimension she had fallen into, floating furniture, never ending darkness, such was abyss..

Break soon saw a small figure in the darkness, a little girl. A human girl, here in abyss. The hatter could sense no other chains nearby, so his chance was perfect. He approached the girl and bent over to speak to her.

" My my, now what could a little girl like yourself be doing in abyss? "

Sharon whirled around to face him, she had not expected for something to sneak up on her like that. However, she was even more unexpected to see anything that looked so close to a human. Sharon stood up straight trying to be brave.

"I-I came to make a contract. " She replied. Break grinned madly, tipping his hat. "A contract you say? Well maybe I could be of service? ".

Sharon was quite surprised at how willing he was to make a contract. Most chains might  
demand things such as sacrifices or something related to that before making a  
contract, however, this one was different.

"I'll need you blood then…You do know you won't be getting any human sacrifices. " The chain frowned as she brought that up, pulling a sharp pin out of his hat. "Oh I don't really care for that. " He said, making a cut on his hand, his abnormally dark blood gushing out. "Honestly, the thought of fresh meat and blood makes me ill. I would rather settle for something sweeter. "

As she held out her contract mirror, the chain placed his clawed hand on it and the mirror shone brightly causing them both to cover their eyes, or eye. Before Sharon knew it she was back in the Pandora headquarters, with every agent's gun trained on the man beside her. Her chain was still blinded from the light, but when his eye adjusted to the light he narrowed it, scanning the room taking in each and every face.

Quickly, Sharon jumped in front of him, holding up her arms as if to protect him. "He's my chain. So don't shoot! "The chain seemed quite surprised at this action, humans never protected him before. Most would shrink away in fear of his appearance. Hesitantly, the Pandora agents lowered their weapons.

Sharon still felt a little dizzy from making the contract and swayed on her feet. Making contracts took a toll on the contractor. Sharon's father reached out to catch her, "Sharon!" she stood up "I'm fine, I just need a moment..." Her father nodded, "If your quite sure. ". Sharon brushed herself off and faced Break.

"Now I don't believe I got your name. " He grinned, making eye contact with her before bowing. "Xerxes Break at your service. " She gave a small smile and a curtsy. Now that his powers were sealed he seemed much more…tame. As if all that madness and viciousness had been left in abyss. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Sharon, Sharon Rainsworth. "

The chain nodded, staring off into space for a moment. "Sharon…I can remember that. "

She smiled a bit, and then remembered all the Pandora agents surrounding them. "Well then, I suppose we should get out of here, it feels a bit crowded. "

Break nodded with a small smile, relived she had suggested that. "I suppose so. "

Sharon held out her hand to him with a smile, he was slightly surprised at this gesture but took her hand and let her lead him away.

She led him out of the room towards the library, after all it was a standard procedure to have chains and contractors gain each other's trust before going into battle. Sharon sighed once they were away from prying eyes and faced her chain. "So you know what it means to enter a contract don't you? "

Break had never made a contract with a human before. But now that he was in the human world, some of his memories had come back to him, not many but a few. He nodded. "I believe so. " She raised an eyebrow at him, somehow knowing he had never made a contract before. "How do you know? Have you had a contract before? "

The chain nodded again, remembering. "..Once but things were different then. ". She nodded slowly, wondering if he had killed his contractor. Noticing the worried look on her face, Break spoke up. "Is something the matter? ". She looked up at him with a small hint of fear in her expression. "Did you...kill your last contractor? ".

Break was slightly surprised at this, but she had a right to think that… He slowly shook his head. "No. Now this may come as a shock to you, but...I used to be human. "Her eyes widened. " H-human?! "

"Yes..."

He nodded looking away, remembering a time of bloodshed and murder. He knew it was something he didn't want to remember.

Sharon nodded slowly, trying to grasp the severity of what he just said. "You must have been there a long time..." She now felt a pang of sympathy for the one-eyed chain, who nodded again, avoiding her gaze. He certainly didn't want to talk about it.

She rose to her feet, "Well then, I suppose I should show you were you'll be staying for now. " She lead him over to the door, and peeked out making sure that there weren't any Pandora agents around, while her chain waited patiently by her side.

Once she was sure there were none, she held the door open for him; he left the room dipping his head. "Thank you milady. " She smiled and took his clawed hand in hers and led him down the hall. Honestly she didn't feel too afraid of him now. Even though he looked different, he could be easily mistaken for a human.

As Break followed her, he could not help feeling lucky to have made a contract with such a polite and caring woman.

They soon arrived at the spare room; the Rainsworth family had originally thought her chain would be one to hide in her shadow like most, so they hadn't originally intended the room to be used. Sharon pushed open the door, leading the chain inside. "Here we are. "

Break looked around the dark room. He wouldn't mind, it was certainly better than abyss and he didn't mind the dark, since he was locked in a place that was the very definition of darkness.

Sharon and smiled, letting go of his hand. "A few agents might stop by every so often so don't mind them. " Break nodded. "Is that so? Well I won't then. "

She smiled once more, "Tomorrow my grandmother says she has a mission for us. She said it shouldn't be too difficult, since were just starting out. "The chain nodded, "I would assume so. " She smiled once more before turning to leave. "Well goodnight Break. "She said softly as she walked out. "

"Goodnight Sharon... "He said it in barely a whisper, but it was enough to reach her ears. For some reason, hearing him say her name gave her a warm feeling in her chest as she went to her own room and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2-The Hatter's Power

Break opened his eye, seeing the light pouring through the dusty window. Rubbing his eye, he immediately recalled the events that took place the day before. Slowly, he rose out of bed, smoothing down his silver hair, putting half his bangs over his left empty socket. Lastly, he put on his shoes and tattered cloak before searching for his contractor.

Sharon was having breakfast in the tea room; she had risen somewhat early, but let the chain sleep. She looked over at her chain with a smile as he entered the room. "Good morning Break. " He bowed, "Good morning milady. " She gestured to the seat across from her. "Have a seat, I'm guessing you're hungry? " Break nodded reluctantly taking a seat. On the table was toast, eggs and a few breakfast cakes. Sharon sipped her tea; she was not used to having company around. It felt…nice.

Slowly he helped himself to food and begun to eat. However, Break had not eaten with silverware for a long time, even more so, he had not had long black nails. This made eating a difficult task for the chain. Sharon stifled a giggle as she watched him attempt to eat.

Break looked up at her hot with embarrassment, "uhhh, it's harder than it looks. " He said after accidently dropping a piece of cake in his lap. She giggled softly "Do you need help? "

That did it. "Uh no! I can manage... "He said flustered, quickly developing a strategy to help him eat. Sharon smiled as she watched him; it would take him a while to get used to living like a human again. As he finished he put his silverware down and carefully looked up at her. "So uhh I believe you said we had a mission today? "

The young noble nodded putting her tea down. "It's in the next town over, there seems to have been some disappearances. " Break raised an eyebrow, it sounded suspicious. "Disappearances you say? "

She nodded, "We're not sure whether it's because of an illegal contractor or not. " He nodded, "I can see why they would want us to investigate. " Sharon stood up looking out the window. "I just hope it won't be too bad. " She paused, "Our carriage is here. " Break looked out the window, there was a carriage waiting for them. He wasn't nervous of the mission, or the dangers they would face. He was worried Sharon would fear him once she had to unseal his power. However, Break stopped thinking about such things and followed his contractor out the door and towards their ride. Soon the duo were in the carriage and heading towards their destination.

Break looked out the window and watched the scenery go by quietly. It was all brightly colored, much different from the depths of abyss. Sharon glanced over at him a moment, he saw her out of the corner of his eye staring at him. "Is something the matter? " She smiled and shook her head. "No you're just interesting to watch. " He gave a small shrug before turning back to the window.

...

It took about a day of traveling before the two arrived at their destination.

Sharon stepped out of the carriage with a soft moan as she stretched her arms, her chain by her side, scanning the area with his one eye, taking no note to the people who threw odd glances at him. "So where do we start? ". Sharon glanced around at her surroundings. "The last victim went missing at the town hall, I say we start there. " Break nodded, "That would be best. " His contractor smiled a bit before heading in the direction of the town hall.

She had not taken a couple steps before stopping to look around, with the odd feeling that someone was watching her. Break narrowed his eye, concerned. "Is something wrong? ", she shuddered a bit in reply. "It's…..just a chill. " She said softly. "Do you need something warm? " The chain asked, offering her his tattered cloak. Sharon smiled and shook her head. "No, that's ok. You're such a gentleman. "He gave her a small smile as they continued on their way.

The two soon made it to the town hall, were a small group of people lingered around the doorstep.

"Well it seems like there is quite the commotion over there. " Break noted. Sharon nodded, "Let's go take a look. " As the two got closer, Break smelled the strong scent of blood before seeing the dark spot on the steps the people were pointing too. Sharon gasped in surprise as she saw it.

Break narrowed his eye, "This most certainly looks suspicious. "

"Those disappearances could be murders. " Sharon added. "Yes, they must be. " Her chain added in reply.

Sharon approached one of the townspeople, "Excuse me, could you tell me what happened here? "

One of the villagers looked up at her, and immediately recognized her as someone of a noble family from the way she was dressed. "Well you see miss, we heard a scream and came here to investigate. But…when we came all we found was blood, no body just blood..." he finished, then remained silent.

Sharon nodded slowly, thanking the man for his help. "Must be a contractor…only a chain would devour the body…leaving no evidence but the blood..." she murmured half to herself.

Break looked around, focusing, trying to sense a chain nearby. However, they must have long fled for he could not sense a thing. Either that or the scent of blood was too distracting. Break narrowed his eye frustrated, trying to ignore the scent of blood and focused harder, finally he sensed it, it was faint but he could sense it. A chain, on the outskirts of town. Perfect.

Sharon looked over at him, "Did you find something? " Break nodded, "On the outskirts of town. Northeast of here I believe. "He muttered quietly, his words reaching Sharon's ears only. She nodded in reply, "Then, let's go. "

Break nodded, taking the lead, like a hunting dog on a fox hunt. As they drew closer, Break could sense the abnormal presence of a chain getting stronger. Soon they came upon the spot, were the contractor stood waiting.

Sharon pulled out her contract mirror immediately, ready to unseal Break's power and faced her opponent. The contractor was a young man, with a venomous look in his eyes. He smirked, "Ah, good. You came to me. Now I won't have to go through all the trouble of tracking you. "

Break narrowed his eye, a troublesome one; he thought turning to Sharon he waited for an order.

The contractor grinned madly, "I'm sure the blood of a noble will be enough to bring her back! " With that he summoned his chain, a hedgehog with big red eyes and a mouth oddly placed, on its stomach.

Sharon held up her mirror and placed her hand on it. "Break, I unseal you power! " The mirror began to glow and Break could feel his power rushing back. Break grinned madly, chuckling he pulled a sword, as it seemed out of the shadows and his hair blew back, reveling his empty eye socket, now glowing red. The Mad Hatter chain rushed at his opponent, his blade of darkness ready. As Break attacked, he felt his more mad and vicious nature returning to him, the nature he had when he was in abyss before his powers were sealed.

Sharon watched in awe, taking a few steps back, she had never seen him fight before. He seemed so vicious...

Break was most certainly not afraid to get in close to attack, he got up close to the chain and attacked with several quick slashes, all while grinning madly and chuckling to himself now and then as if he were actually enjoying himself. The contractor took a step back in fear, his confidence gone. "What are you..?"

Break landed on the ground as the chain doubled back in pain and fear, flashing a mad grin he replied. "I am Mad Hatter! "

Sharon's eyes widened at those words, she had heard of the Mad Hatter chain, only a few records were taken of him, but he was known to be extremely powerful. With a final mad laugh, Break finished off the chain with a vicious blow and the chain soon fell. The contractor let out a scream and collapsed as well, the seal on his chest glowing. With that the hatter backed away as the two were both pulled into the depths of the abyss. Sharon was stunned to say the least as she re-sealed Break's power, as Break's powers were sealed his socket stopped glowing, his blade vanished into nothing and his face seemed a lot less scary and more human, as if some vicious beast had just been tamed.

Sharon took a deep breath as she walked over to him, "G-good job. " Break could tell she was nervous and who wouldn't? He was a chain and he always would be. "Thank you, "he said quietly, ashamed of showing so much power to such an inexperienced contractor. What if she regretted making the contract with him? Sharon smiled a bit, still a little shaken. "Well I suppose our work here is done. " She held out a hand to him. "Shall we go? "

He managed to give her a small smile, before putting his clawed hand into her hand. "Yes, I believe we should. " She smiled and led him back through the town, ignoring the stares from the townsmen.

Break remained silent most of the way back, he worried that this young girl would not be able to stand his true form, or doubt his humanity, or all of the above. Break had become a chain, but whatever humanity he had left he refused to let go.

Seeing his power unleash like that had reminded Sharon that he was still a chain….no matter how human he looked. But still…..she couldn't pass him off as another monster.


	3. Chapter 3-The Hatter

Break lost himself in deep thought the ride back to Rainsworth manor. He soon became tired, propping his head up on one hand, growing drowsy. The chain was completely worn out from the battle with the chain, soon he fell asleep, his skinny frame quavering with the rocking of the carriage.

Sharon watched him silently, he seemed so human still…..She smiled a bit as she watched him sleep, dozing off a bit herself until they came to the mansion.

Break jolted awake as the carriage soon came to a stop. The chain's hair was sticking up and he still looked sleepy. Sharon chuckled softly, "We're back. " "So we are. " He said with a small yawn as they exited the carriage.

"We're finally here. " Sharon said with a yawn as she stepped out of the carriage. Break followed slowly behind his contractor as the two headed towards the manor, the chain paused as something caught his eye. He turned to be greeted by the first light of day coming up over the horizon.

Sharon glanced back at him with a tired smile. Break looked back at his contractor, realizing she was waiting on him and kept following her. The two entered the mansion side by side, since everyone was waking up not many people were around. However, quite a few of the Rainsworth servants were up and about.

Sharon yawned once more, waving off a few servants that came over. "I suppose we should give my grandmother a report. " Break nodded, he knew his contractor was tired but she did have a point. Reporting their mission should be their first priority. She smiled a bit at him and walked towards the study with him. Break followed along quietly, a lot had happened in the past few days, he would have to get used to this new crazy life style.

…..

Sharon's grandmother listened to the report silently. "Well done you two. Sharon, why don't you go get some sleep? I have something to discuss with your chain. "Sharon nodded a bit and left, Break, could not help but feel a bit of uneasiness at those words. However, he obeyed and stayed put to hear what Sharon's grandmother had to say.

Sharon's grandmother turned to Break with a serious expression. "When you were in that town, Sharon unsealed your power. Am I correct? "

Break nodded as he was questioned. "Yes she did…."

She sighed. "Your power is very destructive. My chain could sense it all the way out here, that kind of power could easily overtake whatever sanity you have left. I don't want you endangering my granddaughter. "

Break felt slightly shocked and a bit hurt at these words. He too knew though, it was true his power could easily overtake whatever sanity he had left. His humanity made him not want to endanger Miss Sharon. However, he felt like he had to…protect her as well. And Sharon's grandmother knew more about chains maybe even more than he did. "What do you purpose I do? " He asked, even though he feared he already knew the answer.

Sharon's grandmother looked him in the eye. "I would normally have agents eradicate you since you pose a threat, but Sharon seems rather attached to you. So I suggest you do your best to be careful. "

Break nodded understanding. He would have to learn to control his power and madness as well. Summoning up as much of his humanity he replied in the most human way he could. "Yes ma'am I understand. "

She smiled. "Good you may go now. "

"Thank you. " He said bowing a little before backing out. He was immensely relieved somehow, that he was not forced to break the contract, or be sentenced to death. Pushing all worries to the back of his mind, he headed for the spare room in which he slept.

Break thought about what Sharon's grandmother had said. "But Sharon seems rather attached to you. So I suggest you do your best to be careful. "He had been in abyss for so long, wondering why he was there, what his purpose was. Now he felt as if he had found his purpose. To protect Sharon. Even though he had not known her long, he felt deep down that it was his purpose. The chain soon reached his room and fell onto the bed, soon he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4-After The Misson

The next day Sharon's grandmother decided to take a few servants with her to attend a meeting, leaving Break and Sharon alone with only a few servants.

Break was not used to the mansion being practically empty, but he took this chance to fully explore it. After all he had risen a little early to explore the mansion, knowing Sharon would not be too angry if he was a little late for breakfast.

The mansion was rather large and almost seemed endless. But one part was easily distinguishable, the gate to the abyss. It's dark energy leaking from in between the large doors. As Break saw the gate to the abyss he could not help but shudder, not even the chains liked abyss. The hatter quickly passed the gate to abyss and continued on his way. It was rather quiet in the mansion…a little too quiet…. Break was quiet surprised at how quiet it was, even the servants seemed to be strangely quiet; he could not help but feel tense as he looked around for Sharon.

She surprisingly wasn't in the tea room. Break knew something was wrong, he knew that in a way that a chain and contractor were connected somehow. If he could just concentrate and focus maybe he could find out where she was.

After minutes of concentration, Break finally found her, she was downstairs in the lobby and she seemed to summoning him.

Break flashed open his eye and ran as fast as he could towards the lobby; soon he came to the lobby.

There stood two Baskervilles, one with a threat wrapped around Sharon's throat and the other standing beside them, looking over at him. "Ah so you're the girl's new pet. There's quite a lot of power you have. "She purred smoothly.

Break glared at them, he knew Sharon was the only one who could unseal his powers, but he knew he had to do something. He spoke in a very venomous voice at these new foes. "Let her go. "

Sharon watched him with wide eyes, she knew the Baskervilles craved power and they would strive for that no matter what.

Lottie giggled at the hatter's words. "We might. But we can't just let a powerful chain like you be enslaved by such a…petty girl. "As she said the last part, she sent him a small smirk.

Break glared at the wretched human, options ran through his mind, but when he came up with nothing something caught his eye.

On the wall, a rapier. He never really knew why or how but when he wielded a sword, he was exceptionally good with one and his agility he had as a chain, made his skills even better. However, he knew if he tried to grab the weapon, the Baskervilles might hurt Sharon…

Sharon had seen his gaze and realized he needed a distraction, it would be risky since she could hardly breath as it was, but it was worth a shot. "NOW LIAM! " She was obviously bluffing, but Lottie and the other Baskerville took the bait and immediately looked towards the front door in alarm.

Now was his chance, Break grabbed the Rapier off the wall and rushed at the Baskervilles, he quickly knocked Lottie to the ground and stood between his foe and contractor.

Sharon gasped for breath as the other Baskerville released her and backed away in surprise. Lottie growled in annoyance and summoned her chain. "Fine we'll have to do this the hard way. "

Leo roared as he was summoned, but Break stood his ground at the lion chain in front of him, his blade ready, He knew he had to protect Sharon but he also had to keep his powers and madness under control. So he knew he couldn't go absolutely crazy.

Sharon stood up her eyes widened when she went to reach for the contract mirror. "Break they have the mirror! " It wasn't so much of a controlling device as it was the source of his power.

The one that held Sharon smirked and held up the small mirror. "Oh, This? "

Break glared, he did not know what they could do with it, but he knew whatever they did with it would be bad news. However, he had to focus on the chain in front of him. Summoning up whatever strength he had he charged at the chain. The chain lunged at him as well, it wasn't a very powerful one but it was still difficult to fight.

Sharon watched with worry clear in her eyes, most Pandora agents would send their chains into battle without a second thought, but Break was different…it was like sending her friend into battle alone.

The Baskerville that held the mirror and put a hand on the mirror, his hand glowing as he began to summon some sort of power.

Break payed no attention to what the Baskervilles were doing, he focused on the roaring chain in front of him, slashing furiously he managed to land a few blows, but it didn't seem like enough. The chain roared in anger and lunged once more, managing to just scratch his arm.

Before the Baskerville could finish, Sharon tackled him to the ground, using the element of surprise she managed to grab the mirror and hold it up. "Break, I unseal your power! "With that, the mirror began to glow as it released his power.

As Break heard those words, he immediately focused on controlling his power, just enough power to make the Baskervilles run. He rushed at the lion chain, dealing a deadly blow, instead of the reckless attacks he had used last time.

Lottie's eyes widened "Leo! "She grabbed the other Baskerville, "We did what we came to do, let's go! "Within a blink of an eye, they vanished into the shadows.

As Break's power was resealed, he rushed over to Sharon. "Are you alright?! "He asked worried.

She slowly nodded. "Forget about me, you're hurt! " She said worriedly, looking at his scratched arm that had begun to bleed.

Break had not really taken notice to this wound, but now he begun to feel the pain. Sharon put a gentle hand on his arm as she examined the wound carefully. "We need to get this bandaged. " Break nodded; disappointed in himself that he had strayed from his master's side.

Sharon was silently worried, what had the Baskervilles been trying to do to the mirror? And what had they come to do? She shook herself from those thoughts and stood up to go get some bandages.

Break looked down at his wound, it wasn't that bad, but he knew that Sharon must be hurting some to, because of the connection between chains and contractors. It could have been worse, he thought, I still have my arm.

Sharon soon came back and knelt beside him. "You might have to take off your jacket. "

Break nodded, taking off his tattered cloak, then slowly unbuttoning his jacket, which was difficult with long nails, slowly but surely the jacket was off. Sharon smiled at him gently and begun to bandage his wounds, pausing a moment when she saw the seal on his chest.

Break followed her gaze to see what she was staring at. "Oh? This? I've had it for a while…"

She slowly nodded. "I would assume so…I've never seen a complete one before." She said softly.

He looked away, "I don't remember much about it…sometimes I even doubt I was human.."

Sharon placed a gentle hand on the seal with a soft smile, "This is proof you were." Break looked down at the seal, he wanted to remember, but what if he couldn't handle the truth? Sharon removed her hand and finished bandaging his arm. "There that should help."

"Thanks..." he felt bad for leaving her side for so long. "I should have come to you sooner..." Sharon smiled softly, slightly surprised that he felt so protective of her. "You came though. And I'm ok, that's what matters." She said softly in reply.

He nodded again, knowing well that if those fools ever dared to show their faces to him, they would be the ones bleeding.

While he was lost in thought, Sharon placed a quick kiss on his cheek before standing up and holding out a hand to him with a smile, a blush faintly dusting her cheeks. His eye widened, taking a second to realize what had happened. He looked up at her dazed and surprised, before taking her hand. She helped him up with a small smile. "Thank you Break." He returned the smile. "You're welcome.."

Sharon smiled a bit, "Well today certainly started off exciting. " Break nodded. "It most certainly did. " She chuckled softly before looking over at him. "My grandmother doesn't need to know about this incident ok? " Break flashed her a small smile and nodded, "Of course, my lips are sealed." She giggled softly, "What do you say we go into town? " Break smiled, "Sure why not? " Sharon smiled back and held out a hand to him. He took her hand with a smile, they had not known each other for long, but one would think they had known each other for years.


	5. Chapter 5-Sweets

Sharon led him out of the mansion, glancing up at him every so often. She couldn't help but be curious about him, what crime could he have committed to be thrown into abyss? He seemed so kind…

Break may have not known much about his past, but ever since he had come to the human world, he seemed to remember things gradually, as if the heavy fog in his mind had been slowly fading away. Maybe it was because some of his humanity had returned to him. However, all that he could remember, was the fact that he was human, a contractor, blood…a lot of blood and a name, Kevin Regnard.

…

As they walked down the road Sharon smiled a bit and glanced at the scenery, she was happy to be able to leave the mansion for once without an escort, Break didn't count as one, since he was becoming more like a friend to her.

Break smiled, it was nice seeing her so happy, even though they both could have been killed this morning. It was also nice to embrace human life again and just relax for a while, taking a break from all the fighting.

As the two headed into town, Break noticed a warm soft feeling in his chest, wondering what it was…He was not all too familiar with feelings except for happiness, worry and rage. However, it wasn't any of those…what could it be, he wondered…

Once they entered town, Sharon made sure to hold onto his hand, so she wouldn't loose him in the crowd. Break had only been in a town once, as a chain, but not with this many people around. As they pushed their way through the crowds, Break never let go of Sharon's hand so they wouldn't be separated. However, Sharon seemed to know where she was going, she maneuvered her way through the crowd until they came to a small sweets shop.

Break raised an eyebrow, he had never seen such an interesting shop before…" What's this? " He asked curiously.

Sharon gave him a smile, "It's a sweets shop, I brought some money so you can pick something out." "Oh? Well if you insist." Break said before returning his gaze to the shop. She watched him with a smile, she figured he might enjoy some sweets, after his time in abyss.

As the two walked into the shop, they were greeted by the scent of many different kinds of sweets. Break looked all around at the colorful merchandise; it was like a rainbow in shop form. The scents were new to him and strange, but it wasn't a bad scent...he actually liked it.

Sharon glanced around and smiled, "I remember coming here with my mother when I was little." "I see…" He didn't want to ask what had happened to her mother, knowing she might be sensitive about the topic. "It must have been fun." He added. She nodded, "It was, I used to pick out whatever seemed to be the most colorful." She said with a small giggle. Break grinned, "Well THAT must have been dangerous! Who knows what you might get?" Sharon giggled, "It was true, some of them tasted awful." Break chuckled, "Yes it does seem like a choice of life and death…except with candy." She giggled, "Exactly."

Break smiled looking at all the candy, "Well there certainly is a lot here." Sharon nodded and smiled, "If you like you can get two kinds." "Well if you insist, I'm not all too familiar with all these sweets though…" She nodded in understanding, "Just get whatever looks good." She said with a small smile.

"All right then…" He said looking around, she watched him with a smile, he almost seemed like a child. He also seemed a little overwhelmed at how much there was, giggling softly she decided to help him. "You know you can never go wrong with lollipops."

"Lollipops?" he cocked his head to side a little, obviously confused. Sharon giggled softly and nodded, pointing to the round candies on a stick. "Those, they come in different flavors."

Break took a couple of steps closer to look at them, they were oddly colored and just looked too crazy to be food. "People eat these?" He asked, turning to Sharon. She nodded, "And they taste pretty good." Break gave the sweets another glance before selecting one. "All right if you say so, I guess I'll give it a try." Sharon smiled, "You won't regret it." He smiled back, "I'm sure I won't."

She smiled, before selecting one of her own and setting down a few coins to pay at the counter. The man at the counter took the money, his eyes looking over at Break for a second, taking in his odd appearance, but said nothing about it. He then looked over at Sharon with a small smile, "Would you like a bag?" She smiled, "No thank you." The man nodded, giving her the candy, "We'll have a nice day." She smiled again, "You too." And with that she led Break out.

Break followed his contractor, still thinking of how strange human shops were. Now that he thought of it, a lot of human things were weird. Shops that sold rainbow colored things you eat, it was all very strange to him.

Sharon took the wrapper off her lollipop and looked over at him with a smile, "You going to open yours?" He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her, "Uh, yes in fact I was just going to." After saying this, he removed the wrapper with his long black nails and sampled the sweet. Sharon gave him a smile before sticking hers in her mouth.

As Break tasted the sweet, he was quite surprised at how…much he enjoyed the taste. It was unlike anything he ever tasted, he really liked it.

Sharon gave him a smile, "Do you like it?" He took the lollipop out of his mouth, a bite out of the sweet, and gave her a real smile. "I love it." She smiled back brightly, a warm feeling spreading through her chest at seeing him smile.

After the two finished, Break spoke up "Is there anything else you would like to do while we are here?" Sharon looked around "Not that I can think of. Is there anything you would like to do?" He shrugged, "I don't know what is there to do?" She looked around, "Well there is a flea market and park nearby." He pondered his options a bit, "Whatever you would like to do is good with me." She smiled, "Well let's go to the park then." She then offered him her hand, he took it and soon she was leading him down the road, till the road turned into a large grassy area.

Break closed his eye, the breeze flowing through his hair, it was so nice to be out in the open again. Once the chain opened his eye he looked around at his surroundings, it was so nice…nothing compared to abyss, being her with Sharon…it was like heaven compared to that place…

Sharon smiled at him before walking forward, "I always loved this place…" Break followed her closely, always staying by her side. "I can see why, it's so peaceful…" She nodded. "It's so nice…" Break smiled as the two enjoyed a peaceful walk through the park together.


	6. Chapter 6-Memories and Contracts

After a while the two decided to head back to the mansion. Break remained silent as they headed back, but making sure Sharon was safe, not once letting her out of his sight. However, she stayed close to him anyway; after all she enjoyed his company.

He smiled, somehow, this all seemed familiar… a young girl walking beside him, cheerful like Sharon he remembered. It was slight, but it was something. He had protected someone else like this before…In his mind, images flashed before his eye. Memories of the little girl. More time in this world was bringing his memories back.

Break paused and Sharon stopped as he begun to slow. The chain stood there, his eye wide, the memory playing out in front of him. A young girl rushed toward him to show him something interesting she had found. "Kevin!" She smiled, more came to him, as he watched all this he knew, he had protected a young girl before in his past. Although then, he had another name. Kevin Regnard. Before the flashback ended, he was standing over many bodies, with a chain beside him and blood on his hands. Then the images subsided.

When he snapped back to reality, the first thing he saw was Sharon looking up at him with concern. "Break?" He looked down at her, panting a little. "I'm fine…" He put his hand to his forehead; so many things were still unclear. What did it all mean? All that blood…did he do something to spill that much? Sharon still looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, and felt a stab of fear in his abdomen, as if he was afraid of knowing the truth, but he had to know the truth, he couldn't hide from it forever. She put a gentle hand on his arm, "If you say so…" break smiled at her, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine it's just…" Sharon looked at him again worried, "Just what?"

"I just…" He knew he could not hide it from her for long. "I remembered something…" Her eyes widened a bit, "Really?" He nodded, "It didn't make much sense, after all it was only a little…" She smiled a bit "Well its good your remembering." He nodded in agreement, "Yes."

Sharon gently took his arm, "Maybe we'll be able to find people that you knew someday." He nodded, just maybe…"Anyway, we should probably be heading back to the manor before anyone notices we're gone." She nodded, "Right." As she began to walk once more, she begun to feel something…strange in the connection between her and Break. She felt as if their connection was…slipping.

Break walked along beside her, feeling a strange sensation, was it…madness? What was wrong with him? He felt as if the horrible nature he had possessed in abyss was returning to him, it gnawed at his mind and he felt as though his humanity was slipping slowly from him.

As they neared the mansion, Sharon was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Was this…fear? Why was she afraid of Break? She reached for her mirror for reassurance only to find that the center of it had been… eaten away. Her eyes widened as she pulled it off to see with her own eyes.

Break looked at her, holding his head, the madness was becoming too much for him to bear, he couldn't loose it! Not now! The chain fought clinging onto his humanity and his eye wide with madness. "S-Sharon?"

Her hand shook slightly as she stared at the mirror and looked back over at him with wide eyes.

The chain clutched his head, falling onto his knees, gritting his teeth. She dropped the mirror as she began to panic slightly as she knelt beside him. "Hang on Break! Just fight it…I'll try to think of something!" However, she didn't know what to do, as the mirror completely shattered releasing all his power.

Break fought hard, but it was all too much for him to handle, he fought but he lost…The chain fell on his hands and knees panting. Sharon was frozen as she watched him; she took a few steps closer hesitantly. "B-Break?"

He grinned madly before giving mad chuckle in reply. Her eyes widened and welled up with tears as she realized what she had to do. "Xerxes Break, I will make a contract with you!" She said hurriedly as she grabbed his shoulders hoping it would work.

The chain's eye widened, "Oh a contract you say? " His voice was not the gentle tone of the Break she once knew; it was the voice of Mad Hatter. The Hatter grinned, "You'll need to drink some of my blood then."

Sharon gulped out of nervousness, she knew there was a better way, she put a shaking hand on either side of his face, and brought herself to his level.

The chain grinned and lifted her chin, and their lips made contact, sealing the contract, madness and beauty intertwined into one bond.

She would have blushed or swooned like one of the ladies in her romance novels if the situation hadn't been so dire, she kissed him back as she felt the power flow into her, a few tears slid down her cheeks as it did.

The Hatter chain disappeared into her shadow, however, she could still tell he was there, his humanity slowly rushing back.

Sharon's arms fell to her sides as she trembled with small sobs she was trying to hold back. "B-Break? Are you there?" She said softly.

"Yes…I think." The Hatter seemed confused; after all he had never ever made an illegal contract with someone before. So it was a whole new experience for him. However, since they were closer the connection between the two was stronger.

Sharon smiled shakily, "Good, I was afraid I'd lost you…" "Well I'm here…but what you did what was forbidden…for something like me…" His voice seemed cracked with sorrow and shame, he was ashamed of what he was…for being what he was around her…he could bring great pain to her without even meaning too…

She wiped away the tears with a small smile, "You're not just a chain Break, you're my friend." Break felt touched at this, "No one…has ever done something like this for me…, nor has anyone said something so kind to me before…" Sharon smiled gently, placing a hand on her shadow. "Thank you Break…" "Y-your welcome milady." His voice was cracked somewhat as if he too was holding back some tears.

She smiled a bit, wiping away the moisture from her eyes and putting a hand to her chest as she felt a small pain come from it. Break could tell what was happening to her, the incuse had already started moving. "Sharon!" He cried out worried, he thought contract seals moved slower than this…

Sharon gripped her chest tightly and gasped slightly in pain, knowing the hand on the seal was moving a notch. She panted softly as the pain passed. "I-I'm alright..." Break gave a sigh of relief, "That's good…you had me worried." She smiled a bit shakily, "I'll be alright; we should get back to the mansion. It's getting dark."

"Yes…" Break was worried, what would her family think? Surely they would force them to break the contract.

Sharon managed to force a small smile as she began to walk back, feeling a bit lonely without him by her side. Break too felt out of place, used to remaining by her side instead of in her shadow…he wanted to be by her side again but he was a chain…not a human…this was a fate he would sooner or later have to accept.

She soon made it to the mansion, were a few guards stood out front, they looked at her strangely. "Lady Sharon, wasn't your chain with you?" She hesitated for a moment and shook her head. "N-no he…had something to take care of…" They nodded looking a bit suspicious, "Very well…your grandmother has been worried, you should go see her."

Sharon nodded a bit and walked in, looking a bit nervous as she walked down the hall. "What do we do?" She whispered softly to her shadow. "I don't know…but stay calm, we'll think of something…" Break whispered back. She nodded a bit, hesitating as she got closer to the study. "Sharon…we will pull through this…I promise everything will be alright…" Her chain whispered softly from her shadow.

She nodded, "I trust you…" she whispered before opening the door to the study. Her grandmother looked up as she walked in. "Where on earth have you been and where on earth is you chain?" Sharon looked down a bit, "He's out right now…" Her grandmother frowned, "I can tell he's close by…" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Sharon…where's your mirror?"

The young noble looked down at her feet. "It was destroyed…by the Baskervilles…" Her grandmother's eyes widened, "You mean that monster is no longer sealed?!" Sharon wanted to object to the term, but stayed silent and nodded, she felt awful about lying to her, but she knew if she found out about the contract she would have Break killed…

Sharon's grandmother sighed, "Very well, I'll send out a few agents to search for him, you may go." Sharon nodded quickly and walked out, making her way to her room. "That was close…" She said softly. "I'll say." Break replied. "Sharon…what are you going to do now?" She closed the door to her room behind her, slowly sinking to the floor and sighing. "I don't know…"

"If only I had stayed by your side back then…we wouldn't be in this mess." The chain said shamefully, knowing it was his own foolishness that caused it all…

She smiled a bit, "It's not your fault, I should have seen them take the mirror. But let's not worry about that right now. For now let's see if I can get you out of my shadow."

Break nodded, "I suppose…well truth be told I never really made an illegal contract with someone, so I'm afraid I don't know how these things work…"

Sharon smiled at him, "It can't be too hard." She closed her eyes and tried to envision him in front of her while at the same time unsealing a bit of his power. She soon began to feel his power moving from her shadow as she released it. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid he wouldn't be there…

But he was, as soon as she smiled brightly and pulled him into a tight hug. The chain smiled back, happy to be by his lady's side once more and embraced her back, reassuring her he wasn't going anywhere. She smiled softly and nuzzled her face into his chest a bit; happy he was with her again.

Break moved one of his hands into her sweet smelling hair, pulling her close and whispered in her ear. "It's alright, I'm here now." She smiled softly at those words, "I missed you…" "Don't worry; I'll always be here no matter what happens." He said in a soft reply. She looked up at him with a small smile, "Thank you." He smiled back at her, "Your welcome, milady."

Sharon slowly let go of the chain, still shaking a little from all that had happened. "What do we do about this contract?" She said softly.

"Well here is what we know so far…Pandora knows the mirror is broken and my powers unsealed…your grandmother also said she would send agents to look for me…" Break replied. She nodded, "You'll have to stay hidden." He nodded back, "I will be willing to do so…it's for the best." Sharon nodded again, before wincing as the seal began to move again.

"Sharon!" Break gave a quiet shout, supporting her, worried. Things looked bad…the seal was moving fast…

Sharon gritted her teeth, panting softly until the pain ceased. She sighed softly as it finished. "I'm alright…sorry." Break smiled, relieved that she was ok. "You're apologizing for doing nothing wrong?" Sharon shook her head smiling a bit, "I'm sorry for worrying you." "Oh? Well its fine…I'm just surprised it's moving so fast, I thought they moved a lot slower than this…" Sharon nodded, "I think it may be because you have so much power the needs to be sealed." He nodded, bowing is head, he knew he couldn't help but feel shameful for what he was and bearing so much power…

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, it was my decision to make the contract." He nodded, "Yes but…I need to learn to contain my power and madness…it could overtake whatever humanity I have left…it could overtake you and that is why I'm ashamed." Sharon smiled softly, "You still have humanity left, that's something to be proud of."

Break smiled a bit, "Thanks…Sharon…but I really should do something to help prevent our time from running out…" She looked down sadly, "I don't know if there's anything you can do." He lifted her chin up gently and gave her a tiny smile, "Now now, I did say I would protect you didn't I? Well even if we are pulled to the deepest depths of abyss I promise to protect you." Sharon smiled gently, taking his clawed hand in both of hers, "And I promise to never give up on you." "Well that is certainly something to keep on living for…"

Sharon sighed and put a hand on her chest, "I just hope this seal is enough." Knowing that illegal seals were much weaker than Pandora ones. The chain nodded in agreement, "I hope so too."


	7. Chapter 7-Race Against Time

Sharon stood up and held out a hand to Break, the chain looked up at her before taking her hand and rising to his feet. She smiled a bit, "Let's just try to get some rest." He nodded, knowing he had to stay hidden, "What would you like me to do?" He asked knowing well that people were still looking for him.

"Maybe you could sleep in my shadow." Break nodded again, "That may be best for tonight." She watched as he disappeared into her shadow before going and laying on her bed.

…

The next morning, when Break woke he forgot he was still in Sharon's shadow and jumped in surprise, before realization hit him. He looked up at Sharon, who was beginning to stir, and gave a small yawn.

"Good morning milady."

She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice before remembering what had happened. "Good morning Break." She said with a drowsy smile, before sitting up with a small yawn. She got up and pressed her ear to the door, listening to see if anyone was coming.

There wasn't and soon Break was sitting in the room, still looking sleepy, his hair sticking up in places. Sharon then noticed, his bangs that covered his left eye were sticking up, so she could clearly see his eye socket. She blinked in surprise looking at it silently; Break followed her gaze and gave her a small smile.

"Oh this? Sorry I usually keep it covered up..." The chain said hastily covering it with his bangs once more. She smiled a bit, "It's ok, what happened?" "Well my eye was taken from me a while ago, I don't really remember because it was before I became a chain. " She nodded in understanding, not asking about the subject any longer.

"Anyways enough about me…we should focus on what we plan on doing today…" Sharon nodded in agreement as he said those words. "Right, we can't let anyone see you, but we need answers." "Well where do you want to start?"

Sharon thought a moment before replying. "The Baskervilles."

The chain did not look happy one bit at the thought and glared as she spoke about those fools. "Don't tell me you intend to go to them for answers."

She nodded in determination, "They started all this."

His face never lost its seriousness as he spoke, "You know we could be walking into a trap. Knowing them, they may want us to come to them." She nodded, "But it's our only chance." He sighed, "I suppose your right and there's no point in trying to stop you, but we can't let our guard down with them."

She smiled, "I agree." He stopped glaring, but he still had a hint of concern in his eye. Sharon sighed softly, "I at least want to know what they did to you."

"Oh…I understand…" He was slightly surprised at these words, he was still getting used to the idea of how attached she was to him. Truth be told…he did feel a strange feeling whenever, he was around her, he didn't know what it was but knew it couldn't be bad.

She was beginning to feel the same way, wondering if maybe…it was love?

"Well shall we be off then?" He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts, and still not sounding to enthusiastic about the idea, but was ready to do whatever it took to clean things up. Sharon nodded, "I'll have to put you in my shadow until we make it out of the mansion." "Yes, let's go."

She sealed him away, before turning to exit the room. As she walked down the hallways towards the door, many thoughts whirled through Sharon's mind. Even if they didn't break the contract without harming Break, she at least wanted to find out what the Baskervilles did to him. She also wanted the chain to recover whatever memories he had forgotten, she knew it must be hard on him, not being able to remember much about what his life was like as a human.

The young noble soon made it to the door, avoided the guards and soon made it outside. Once she was a good distance away, she released Break. "Well that went well." The chain said as soon as he was out of her shadow. She nodded, "I'm surprised, there are usually agents everywhere." "I wonder if something has happened?" she looked around silently, "I don't like this…"

Break narrowed his eye, keeping a close watch over his contractor, ready to attack anything that seemed to be a threat. As if on cue, the two heard a set of footsteps coming towards them, and braced themselves for whatever they may see.

Sharon's eyes widened as a Baskerville stepped out of the brush. It was Lottie, the female illegal contractor that hurt Break.

Immediately, Break launched himself at the Baskerville like a leopard, quickly tackling and pinning her to the ground, his hands at her throat. However, Lottie simply smiled as the chain attacked her, as if she had expected his actions the whole time. "Well well if it isn't the Hatter. I'm surprised to see you're still sane."

Break kept a firm hold on her, every inch of his body tense, ready to strike if she made any sudden movements. Sharon walked up beside them and looked down at Lottie. "We want answers, what did you do to Break?" Lottie grinned, "Oh that? We just used the mirror to unseal his humanity." Break glared down at the wretched Baskerville, tightening his grip, gritting his teeth, a slight growl rising up in the back of his throat. Sharon placed a gentle had on his shoulder, the chain instantly relaxing a bit.

Lottie giggled, "I see it worked, how long do you think it'll take before you lose yourself?"

Break narrowed his eye, "Your lucky I'm sane enough to let you live, otherwise I would have killed you already. The Baskerville grinned, obviously not frightened in the least, "Oh? But do you really want any more blood on your hands Kevin Regnard?"

Break's eye widened a little, "H-how do you know my name?!" He said angrily. Lottie grinned widely, "I know a lot about you." Sharon looked confused as the two had this conversation, "Regnard? As in…the killer?" However, both ignored her question and Break glared down at his foe. He should have known…that's what all that blood in his flashback was about… "Tell me…what do you know?" He was determined to know the truth, even if it hurt.

His captive giggled, "You were a servant to the Sinclair family, but because of you they all got killed. The blood is on your hands."

He didn't want to believe it that was for sure, and he was quiet surprised to hear it, knowing she was telling the truth to toy with him. Immediately visions of the past came rushing back to him, except the memories were less pleasant then last time. This time, his memories consisted of the days he lived filled with bloodshed and murder. If he really betrayed the family he served, if he really made a contract with a chain…surely he did it for a reason?

Lottie grinned at his expression, "It hurts doesn't it? Even while the little one trusted you, you betrayed her." Sharon's eyes widened, with shock and hurt, "That's not true! It can't be…"

Break had had enough, now this wretched foe was just trying to poke at his weakness, truth or not. He tightened his grip, "Shut up!" he shouted. He knew a piece of the puzzle was missing, but whatever it was Lottie sure wasn't going to give it to him.

She laughed, "I think I've said enough. LEO." Her chain came out of nowhere and growled at Sharon. "Let me go or I'll have him rip her limb from limb." The one-eyed chain glared at her, but let her go. Lottie stood up and brushed herself off, "See you around Hatter. When you have the blood of the Rainsworth family on your hands." With that she took off, taking Leo with her.

Break fell to his knees, cursing silently to himself, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "Damn she got away…" He whispered. Sharon slowly knelt next to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "B-Break..." The chain clenched his fists tighter, "I don't want to believe it…but…I," He stammered, his head pounding from all that had happened.

Sharon looked at him worriedly; she had never seen him in so much pain before…"She could've been twisting the truth…you're not a killer."

The chain sat up, still overwhelmed from all he had learned, "I know very well she could have…but…when she spoke of my past, I remembered something else…about my past…I think she was telling the truth…but…I know I couldn't have done that just because I wanted to…there has to be a reason…" She slowly nodded, "You must have wanted to change the past…" He nodded in agreement, "I must have…to do something so terrible…"

Sharon gently wrapped her arms around him to comfort him, "It'll be okay." Break hung his head, still suffering from shock, "Sharon…even though you heard all this, you still want me by your side?" The young noble smiled softly, "Of course…you're not like that anymore, I can't blame you for your past."

The chain managed a small smile, making eye contact with her, "Thanks…Sharon." She smiled a bit at his reply, "It's the least I could do for you." He nodded, "I suppose so…" He smiled again before frowning, "Oh I suppose I should apologize for letting that Baskerville getting away…" Sharon smiled a bit, "It's ok, she gave us a lot of information." He nodded, "Yes I guess so…" Her smile fell for a bit, "She said they unsealed you humanity…" He frowned as well, "…yes..." giving a small sigh he continued, "I guess sooner or later, I'll be the Mad Hatter I always was…"

Sharon looked down a bit at those words that was the last thing she wanted to happen, "…we have to find a way to stop that from happening…I don't want to lose you…" The Hatter nodded, "I don't want to lose myself either…" She sighed softly, "Just promise me you'll try to hold on as long as you can." He nodded, "Of course I will." She smiled gently and stood up, "We should get going…" She said softly. He nodded, "Yes…" Still thinking of everything Lottie had said, and the memories he had remembered. Sharon silently felt bad for him, hoping that Lottie was lying…

As they walked, Break remained silent, wishing that there was actually some good in his past and that he wasn't just a killer…or just another monster….

Sharon glanced at him worriedly every so often, catching his clawed hand in hers as they walked, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Break looked at her and managed a slight smile, ever so thankful his contractor was that one person who looked past all the blood, past the claws and the fangs and madness and saw humanity. He was thankful to be her chain. However, Sharon did have a right to worry about him, she couldn't help it…she had to admit she was afraid of what he might become.

Break was also worried about what he might become when madness finally had him…What worried him most was the thought of both of them being pulled into abyss by the time Sharon's incuse had made a full rotation and him losing all his humanity, not being able to protect her, or even attacking her when she needed his protection the most.

Sharon suddenly stopped walking and put a hand to her chest, causing Break to immediately take notice. "Sharon! Is it making another turn?!" She slowly nodded wincing in pain, while Break helped her stay on her feet. That was three turns! In what? Two days?! They were both running out of time and fast…

She gritted her teeth in pain and panted as it passed, "It's moving quickly…" He nodded, "We better clear things up quickly…" The noble nodded a bit, "But how?" The chain dipped his head trying to think. They both most likely had only a few days left…

Sharon looked down a bit, afraid that the further the seal went, the more his humanity would slip away…

Break had to admit, things in his mind were getting a little crazy, but it was nothing he couldn't handle and he was doing a very good job of hanging onto his humanity so far. They were running out of options, and time…he had to come up with something fast…

Sharon sighed softly, trying not to get anxious. If she was dragged into abyss…what would happen to Break?


	8. Chapter 8-The Hunt for Memories

Break was occupied trying to think of ideas...he had one but it meant taking risks…However, both of them should be ready to try anything, even taking risks, "Sharon…do you know any trustworthy Pandora agents that can keep secrets? We most likely may not be able to get any further on our own…It may be time that we get help from people who know more about illegal contracts…"

Sharon nodded, it was a good idea, "I agree, and I think there might be one…" Break perked up as she said those words, "Really? Who?" She smiled, "A friend of mine, his name is Liam." He returned the smile, "Well why don't we go and ask him for help?" Sharon nodded and smiled, "Let's go then."

…

Liam glanced at the chain in front of him nervously before looking back at Sharon. "Why did you ask to meet with me miss Sharon?...and why did you bring him?" Break turned to Sharon, knowing he had not a chance with this human. Obviously he would be more open to help them if Sharon did the talking. "Sharon?"

She smiled a bit, "We need your help Liam, and we need to know how to break a contract." Liam raised an eyebrow, "You just have to break your mirror…" Sharon shook her head, "I don't mean a legal one…" she said softly, moving the neckline of her dress a bit to show him her seal, a quarter of the way around.

Break watched Liam's expression turn from confused to shock, "Sharon…y-you." She slowly nodded, "I had to…it was to save Break…" Liam was still quite shocked at her words, but he knew he couldn't argue with her. The noble sighed, "Is there any way to stop us from being dragged into abyss?" Liam looked grim, "I'm sorry Miss Sharon…but I can't think of any ways possible except for the chain to be cut off from, the contractor."

Sharon nodded slowly, "I see…but we can't do that. That would mean killing Break and I won't let that happen." Liam nodded, "I wish I could help, I really do miss Sharon, but I'm afraid not much is known about breaking contracts…" She nodded, "I understand thank you anyways." Liam gave a small bow, "Your welcome Miss Sharon." She smiled softly, "You're a good friend Liam…I just want you to know that, you know…if we don't find a way out of this…" The Pandora agent smiled at her, "Thank you Miss Sharon…"

She smiled and looked over at Break, "I suppose we should go." The chain nodded, "Yes, lets…" The young noble gently took his hand and led him out. Break felt highly disappointed that they could not figure anything out…but tried to push that worry to the back of his mind as Sharon led him out of the mansion. She was also starting to worry a bit, at this rate; both of them would be pulled into abyss.

Break tried to think of other ways but…he could not think of anything. "What do you suggest we do now milady?" she sighed softly, "I don't know…" Her chain gave a small nod, maybe there just wasn't anything they could do. What was done was done…

She looked down a bit, "I suppose we should just prepare for the inevitable…" he nodded, "I suppose we will…" She sighed softly walking in silence, remaining close to his side. Break tried to think of a way to cheer her up, there was no point in living if you spend your last days in sorrow. He smiled, "Well we have faced quite a few challenges along the way, madness, Baskervilles, candy shops, chains, how bad could things be?" Sharon smiled a bit looking up at him, "You have a point there."

He smiled back, "See now? We have pulled through quite a series of challenges and have always pulled through, I'm sure we'll find a way out of this one eventually." She smiled a bit wider, "Your right, I'm sure we can pull through this." "That's the spirit."

She giggled softly, "I suppose we'll just have to make the most out of our last days." He nodded with a smile, "Yes. So what do you purpose we do?" Sharon thought a moment, after his question, "I want you to clear your mind…there's a cemetery where members of old noble houses are buried. If the Sinclairs are buried there, they should have a record of what happened."

He nodded, "If they are buried there…I might remember something else." She gently took his hand, "It's not too far from here." "All right then…"

…

Sharon lead her chain to the place, it was actually a rather nice place and seemed well cared for. Break looked around the cemetery; he certainly remembered going to one…could this be it? His contractor brought him out of his thoughts as she took his hand reassuringly and walked in. As they walked through, Break looked around to see if any of the gravestones had the name "Sinclair" on them…

Towards the end of one row, there was a group of graves that had the Sinclair name on them. Break immediately took notice of them and headed over to see. Sharon followed close behind him, there were three graves bearing the Sinclair name, the two largest were Lord and Lady Sinclair, while the smallest one…read the name Emily. The chain knelt down, gently placing a clawed hand on Emily Sinclair's gravestone and immediately memories came rushing back to him.

The little girl, Lord and Lady Sinclair, Break was one of their knights; this made sense because the chain had always wondered were his amazing swordsmanship skills came from. As the memories played out in his mind, he then begun to know the truth, the last piece to the puzzle was found. He knew why he made the contract; it was indeed to change the past. After the Sinclairs were killed by a burglar, after he failed to protect them, he had made the contract to try to bring them back. However, couldn't change the past and bring them back and only gained lots of blood on his hands and brought dishonor to the name "Kevin Regnard." All these memories...were very painful for him to see again…

Sharon glanced up at him worriedly, as the images ceased. He was finally back in reality, staring at the graves and sinking to his knees. "That Baskerville was right…they did die because of me…" Her eyes widened a bit and she knelt down next to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder sighing softly. "I'm sure they wouldn't blame you…" The chain looked at her, before looking at the graves, and then whispered, "I'm sorry." Sharon wrapped an arm around him comfortingly, while he sat in silence for a while.

Sharon turned to stand, but gasped softly in pain "A-again?" She whispered softly, while falling to her knees. Break immediately sat up and helped support her, "Are you alright?" She slammed her eyes shut and grit her teeth in pain, it was getting more painful each time as she felt the hand on the seal move, releasing more of Break's power.

Break put a hand to his head, as the hand made the turn, feeling his humanity slowly slipping away. It wasn't as bad as the times before, except this time there was a larger surge of madness. Sharon sighed as she stood up when it finally stopped, looking at him worriedly. He sat there for a moment, fighting, doing his best to contain it.

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "…Break?" she said, sounding rather worried. The Hatter took a deep breath and managed to remain sane, for the time being, the madness was still there, poking at his mind, but he was still able to contain it. "I'm fine don't worry…I won't lose it now." She smiled in relief, "Good to hear." He managed a small smile as well, "Well what do you suggest we do now?" Sharon sighed softly, "Would it be okay…if we visited my mother's grave for a moment?"

Break's eye widened, remembering her talking about her mother several times, and then nodded. "Of course." She smiled a bit, "Thank you." She soon found the grave, it was rather plain and off to the side, but still kept neat and tidy.

Break remained silent, feeling a stab of pity for Sharon, she only had her father…but even then it seemed as if she had nobody special to turn to when she needed help…he knew exactly how she felt.

Sharon knelt down in front of the grave with a sad smile, placing a hand on the headstone. Break stood by her bowing his head respectfully. He never knew Sharon's mother, but from what Sharon had told him about her, he knew she must have been a very kind and loving woman.

Sharon closed her eyes a moment and softly whispered, "I miss you…" After a few minutes she stood and brushed off her dress lightly before turning back to him. Break managed a small smile, "Your mother would be proud of how brave and caring you are." She smiled softly, "Thank you…I'm sure she would've loved to have met you." He gave her a small smile in return, "I'm sure she would…"

Sharon looked up at the sky a moment, "We should head back, it looks like it's going to rain." He nodded, "If we're going back to the manor I should probably hide in your shadow…" She nodded in agreement, "Of course." As she closed her eyes and tried to seal up his power, she found it was a bit more difficult this time. A few moments later however, she finally managed to seal just enough to hide him in her shadow. She sighed a bit as she opened her eyes, "Sorry about that…" "It's fine…it's not you...it's me…" "I suppose I'll have to find a place to hide you when you get too powerful for my shadow."

Break nodded, knowing they wouldn't have a choice then…

She began to walk to the mansion once more, she didn't want to tell him, but she was honestly afraid of what their last day would be like. He would lose control eventually and she was afraid Pandora would kill him…


	9. Chapter 9-Mad as a Hatter

Sharon made it inside the mansion without being noticed once more, she glanced around silently, wondering why it was so empty. Break begun to worry as well, something was up. She frowned, was it another attack by the Baskervilles?

Sharon jumped when she heard an explosion in the other room and rushed towards it. Her eyes widened when she saw a few Pandora agents doing their best to fight off a large chain that was behind a red cloaked figure.

Break's eye widened as well, he knew it was a Baskerville it had to be! "Sharon! We have to do something!" She nodded, "Just be careful." She said, releasing his power. As Break emerged from her shadow, the cloaked figure grinned. "Ah you finally decided to join us."

The Hatter narrowed his eye, drawing his shadow blade from nowhere and grinned. "Yes, so I have, although I'm afraid you won't enjoy your stay here that much." With that the chain lept at the larger chain, landing decisive instead of reckless blows. He was revealing himself, but if he helped maybe Pandora would not think he was too bad.

The Pandora agents looked at him in shock and Sharon came over and looked over at them. "Don't stop attacking! Attack the contractor!" Nodding, the agents attacked the Baskerville, while Break kept the chain busy. The agents worked together, fighting in sync, while Break fought the chain, making sure to keep his power and madness in check.

However, since he was not using all his power, this made it harder to fight the chain. It was very swift and managed to land a blow on the Break. Break gritted his teeth as the blow hit, falling back, before getting back up again and attacking. He could easily eliminate the chain if he wanted to…but that would mean using all his power and madness…something he didn't want to do.

Sharon watched worriedly, resisting the urge to run to him. She knew she would only be in his way. The chain and him seemed evenly matched as they went at it, Sharon begun to wonder if maybe she still had some of Break's power sealed…

Break continued on, not giving in once, it was a difficult task, but he was giving it all he could. Finally the chain begun to slow as it used up more and more of its power, soon the chain had multiple wounds, the smell of blood building in the room. The smell of blood made the darker part of Break want to go insane, but he fought the urge and delt a fight stopping blow to the chain.

The Baskerville screamed as the chain went still, falling to their knees and in a flash of light, was gone. Before Sharon could relax, she realized one of the Pandora agents was pointing a gun at Break and her eyes widened. "Wait! Don't shoot!"

Break froze and his sword vanished, the agent spoke up, his voice serious, "But we received word from your grandmother that his powers were not sealed, due to your mirror breaking." Sharon nodded, "It did but his power is sealed. He's not dangerous."

The Pandora Agent raised an eyebrow, looking suspicious, "If his power is sealed…then who sealed it?" Sharon met him with the same seriousness, pulling her neck line down a bit she said in a brave voice, "I did." "What?! You formed an illegal contract with this monster?!" She nodded, "Yes, so don't make my efforts go to waste by killing him." The agent looked like he wanted to said more but nodded, putting his gun away. "Yes…miss Sharon…"

She smiled a bit, turning to Break, "Let's go get you bandaged u-" she was interrupted by the sound of her grandmother's voice. "Not so fast Sharon." Sharon's eye widened and she turned to see her grandmother in the doorway with a mixture of sadness and anger written across her face. Her grandmother glared at Break, "I warned you not to hurt her chain." Sharon stepped in front of her grandmother. "Grandmother, let me explain! It's not his fault!" Her grandmother pointed at the Hatter accusingly, "That THING is killing you!"

Break winced at Sharon's grandmother's harsh words. He tried so hard to protect Sharon, but they had a relationship that no chain and human have ever had before, a relationship no one understood….

Sharon glared, "He isn't a thing! He's a person, just like everyone else. He saved my life and so I returned the favor!" Break felt very touched at these words, but her grandmother was right…no matter how human he looked or seemed he would always be a chain…

Her grandmother glared back at Sharon with tears in her eyes. "I won't have him taking the only family I have left." Sharon smiled gently, "It's my choice grandma, you can't stop me from helping him for as long as I can." Her grandmother turned away, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "You stubborn girl…" Sharon sent her a small smile, knowing it was best to leave her alone. She took Break's hand and led him away into a different room.

She led him to the guest room where she knew they had all the first aid supplies. After making him sit down on the bed, she grabbed a kit, walked over to his side and begun to bandage his wounds. "I'm sorry about that…you didn't need to hear that…" she said softly. The chain shook his head, "It's fine…"

She wasn't quite sure why she felt so strongly attached to him, but she could feel it getting stronger every moment.

Break remained silent as she did his bandages, no matter how hard he tried to be human, everyone it seemed except Sharon, just saw him as another monster…

She finished wrapping his wounds and noticed his silence "Is something wrong?" With all that was going on she would be surprised if nothing was wrong. The chain gave a small sigh and looked at her, Sharon was the one person in the world he could talk to about his problems. "All this time…you never treated me like what I really am. You always treated me like a human, while everyone else just draws back in fear…I just don't understand why you're so attached to me…when you should be afraid…" He wasn't being rude; his tone was in fact filled with confusion and stress.

She looked surprised for a moment before smiling slowly and gently, "I honestly don't know why I'm so attached to you. But I do know that even though you've become a chain, there's still a small part of you that's still human." She gently took one of his hands and placed it on her chest over her heart, "You feel that? That's what makes us human." She placed her hand on his chest, "We're really not all that different." He gave her a smile, always glad to be with her, "Thanks…Sharon…" She smiled back, "Well it's the truth."

Her smile quickly fell as she clutched her chest and fell to her knees, crying out in pain. "Sharon!" Break cried out, but before he could help her he clutched his head, the madness overwhelming his mind, the incuse was moving again! But…there was something different about the way it was moving this time…

Tears of pain rolled down Sharon's cheeks as it moved once…twice…three times! Break clutched his head, his claw like nails digging into his flesh, it was really bad, the madness was but a gentle push the last times the seal moved now it was like a forceful shove as the seal moved three times in a row. The chain cried out in pain, the madness being too much for him to handle and yet he still fought for his sanity.

"B-Break…" Sharon managed to whimper softly; even through her pain she was worried about him. However, Break could barely hear her words, his mind a battlefield of madness versus humanity. He was literally at war with madness and it took every bit of him to fight against it.

As the pain finally passed, Sharon looked over at her chain with wide eyes. Break tried his best but the madness was gradually taking over his mind, he could not stop it…it was too much…he managed one final word before slipping into madness, "S-Sharon…"

She felt her eyes well up with tears…had he lost? "B-Break?" He sat there panting for a while on his hands and knees; however, the look in his eye was different. It was no longer caring and humane It was full of madness. S look of shock crossed the noble's face; for once…she was truly afraid of him…

As Break sat there, madness clouded his mind; he was a chain and the nature he had in abyss seemed to return to him. However, deep down, his humanity remained, if given the right push in the right direction, humanity might prevail. But for now madness ruled over the Hatter's complex mind.

Sharon slowly scooted away from him, wondering if he would attack her and if all chain ate humans. She shook herself from her ridiculous thoughts, he had to still be in there. She promised she wouldn't give up on him! She gathered her courage and scooted a bit closer to him, "Break?"

At the sound of his name, Break turned his head towards Sharon and flashed her a mad grin, "Can I help you with something?" She gulped nervously and slowly made her way closer, unsure of what to say to him. Break sat there patiently waiting in for a reply, Hatter was mad but not completely insane that he would kill people left and right. "Are you alright?" She asked nervously, "Of course. Why would you ask such an absurd question?" She was rather surprised; he didn't seem as dangerous as the agents reported.

The Hatter rose to his feet, which caused Sharon to jump in surprise. "Actually now that you mention it, I do feel like a bit of tea is in order." Sharon was relieved that he had said tea and not blood, watching as the Hatter mysteriously conjured a steaming tea pot, cups and saucers from nowhere along with a candy tin. All of which looked worn and cracked, as if they had come straight from abyss. Soon the Hatter chain had set up tea and sat there, having tea. He beckoned for Sharon to sit, "Would you care for some tea?" Still a little intimidated by him and not wanting him to freak out on her, she nodded and sat down at the wide table, helping herself to tea while Break enjoyed some sweets from the candy tin. "Candy?" He said offering it to her. She shook her head with a nervous smile. "N-no thank you." As the two sat in silence having tea at a ridiculously late hour, Sharon began to feel slightly relieved, but it was soon gone when the Baskerville from earlier came out of the shadows of the room.

Break noticed his presence and grinned madly, "Oh? It seems as if we have an unexpected guest here. Have you not had enough?" The Hatter rose to his feet, then stood upon the table and walked across it, breaking cups and saucers as he did.

The Baskerville glared and summoned his chain, it seemed to have healed mostly from the last fight it had with Break. Sharon's eyes widened, almost dropping her tea cup and saucer, Break however, just threw his head back and laughed madly, obviously not intimidated. The Hatter chuckled madly, "It seems as if I still have some work to do." With that the hatter jumped down and summoned whatever power he had left, his eye socket glowing red and his sword appeared out of the shadows and into his hand. "Now before I rip you to shreds…tell me…why is a raven like a writing desk?"

The odd question caused the Baskerville and chain to hesitate, giving the Hatter plenty of time to attack first, laughing madly; he charged his sword at his side and ready ,"It's time for you to be punished!" The Hatter laughed madly as he slashed viciously and furiously at the chain, reckless blows hitting all over its body. The kind gentle Break Sharon once knew was no longer there, this was Mad Hatter.


	10. Chapter 10-Time's Up

Sharon watched with a frightened fascination as the Baskerville's chain attacked him once more with ferocity, and Break dodging the attack, retaliating with one of his own. The Hatter attacked with pure viciousness, attacking both furiously and decisively, his tattered cloak flowing out behind him as he fought, while chuckling madly to himself. This was the power of Mad Hatter that Pandora had so greatly feared.

The Baskerville seemed surprised by this, as his chain was practically shredded. Break landed on the floor and chuckled madly. "I hope you've had enough, if you keep trying to fight back there might not be much more of you left!" He said as the chain began to glow and burst into a flash of light before vanishing. The Baskerville glared at him and pulled out a knife, but Break pointed his sword at the Baskerville before he could do anything. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Hatter said, his socket still glowing and he was still full of energy to attack.

The Baskerville growled and dropped his knife, Break chuckled madly, and the Pandora agents from before came into the room, drawn by all the noise and quickly seized the Baskerville. Taking their foe to the dungeon, they left the room.

Sharon watched silently, praying the agents wouldn't see Break's lapse in sanity. However, fortunately the agents were too busy trying to restrain the struggling Baskerville to notice. The Hatter chain just watched in amusement, his socket ceasing to glow and his sword vanishing.

Sharon stiffened as she felt the seal begin to move once more, trying not to show pain until the agents left. Break also felt another surge of madness push into his mind, he put a hand to his head as it pushed, more of his power being released as well. Both soon recovered and sat there panting for a bit, before Liam entered the room. The commotion had caused Liam to come running and see what all the fuss was.

The noise of the door opening caused Break to turn his head and see who it was, "Oh? Have you come to join the party?" He said with a grin. Liam stayed as far away from the chain as he could as he made his way over to Sharon.

"I heard a lot of noise and came to see what was going on, are you alright Miss Sharon?" Liam asked, rushing her side. She nodded, "Y-yes…for now anyways." The Pandora agent still looked worried,  
"was it moving again?" She nodded again, "Three turns left…"

"I-I looked through all the books I could on making contracts but I couldn't find anything that could help you…I'm sorry Miss Sharon…" She smiled a bit at his words, "its okay Liam."

Liam managed a small smile before looking at Break, whom was sitting on the table looking at Liam while grinning madly. "Uhh, what happened to him?" Sharon sighed, "He's…lost his sanity…" Liam spoke again, not taking his eye off the chain, worried if he looked away for a moment that Mad Hatter's face would be in front of his own in a second. "I'm sorry to hear that." Sharon slowly nodded, "I'm just happy he's not dangerous." Liam nodded again, still intimated by the chain, "As long as he doesn't eat anybody I'm sure things will be fine…"

Sharon chuckled a bit, "I'm sure he won't…" looking over at the chain, who was occupied with a candy tin. The noble sighed softly, "I suppose as long as-"she was cut off when the seal began moving and yelped in pain.

"Sharon!" Liam supported her, while Break gave a yelp of pain, dropping the tin and falling off the table as he received another shove from his madness and power.

Sharon grit her teeth, managing to gasp out, "It's going fast…" Liam looked around warily, he knew he had to do something! But what could he do? There was nothing he could do but remain by her side and comfort her. She bit her lip as it moved once more, only one turn left…

She allowed a small tear to roll down her cheek as she softly whispered, "I'm scared…" Liam held her close and petted her head gently, "It's okay, I'm here for you…everything will be okay…" She wiped away her tears, it was easier to stay strong when she had Break with her, but now…she was beginning to feel alone.

Break sat up, his humanity stirring inside him, the connection between him and Sharon allowing him to feel her pain. Deep down he knew Sharon needed him and he remembered his promise to Sharon, she kept hers, now he must keep his. With a huge mental push, he managed to grasp hold of sanity, even if it was just for a few minutes it would be enough. The chain stood up and hurried over to his contractor, by her side in seconds. Her prayer had been answered.

"Sharon! Are you all right?" Liam was quite surprised at the chain's change in behavior but said nothing, giving the two some space. Sharon also looked at him in shock, "B-Break?" Break nodded, before carefully taking her soft hand in his cold clawed one. His other gently holding her head up, her torso laid over his lap. "I promised I would protect you and I will fulfill that promise."

Sharon reared up slightly and pulled him into a tight hug, trembling slightly as she did. Break smiled holding her tight. He wouldn't let her go, not ever, even if they were thrown into the deepest depths of abyss together, he would remain by her side.

She cried softly into his chest, "Break…I'm frightened…", he held her in his strong yet gentle arms. "Now now it's alright. I'll always be here for you…I feel like it's my purpose…" She managed a shaky smile. "And…I want to be by your side too…" He nodded, "and you will, don't worry, everything will be okay…"

Sharon tightened her grip around him as the pain came once more, this time her seal began to glow as the ground did beneath them. Liam took a step backward and watched in horror as they were slowly pulled down. "Sharon!" Break still held her close, his eye closed, his humanity receiving the push it needed. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sharon…even in abyss…

As chains came from the depths and wrapped around them both, Sharon managed to send Liam a tiny smile. "Goodbye Liam…" Liam also had some tears in his eyes and his voice was cracked with sorrow as he whispered goodbye softly. "Goodbye Sharon…"

In a moment the chains yanked them downwards, separating the two.

"Sharon!" Break called out to his contractor as they were both pulled into abyss. She tried to reach for him, her eyes wide with terror, "BREAK!" Break fought against the chains gritting his sharp teeth, fighting tooth and nail, refusing to let go of Sharon. However, within a few moments she vanished into darkness.

Break cursed and fought, using his power to break the chains, landing in abyss he looked around wildly for her Sharon. A sudden giggle from behind him caused him to freeze, "Oh look who's back!"

The Hatter turned ready for anything, but was surprised to see a girl floating there with long white hair and a wide grin. The will of the abyss…

Break's eye widened, he had meet this girl before…it was her…the one who took his left eye. The Hatter glared, knowing he wouldn't let her get the other one so easily this time. She just giggled, "It looks like you brought me new chain material too!"

His glare grew more intense, that was the last thing he wanted for Sharon. He didn't want her to become a monster like he had. "I'm afraid you can't have this one…I've sworn to protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her."

The girl grinned wider, "Oh? Then what use do I have for her?"

"You don't, she was dragged into this mess because of me…if it comes down to it take whatever you want from me but spare her!" He wanted more than anything for Sharon to get out of this place alive and return to where she belonged…in her dimension.

She giggled, "You really are a worthless chain, fine. I'll get her out of here, but I'll be taking all your power." His eye widened, but then he nodded, "I-I accept."

She grinned, "Glad you agree." In an instant he was once again in darkness and could feel the power draining and his body changing. Break closed his eye, not knowing if he was going to die from this or not…either way, he was going to end up dead. After all he would have no way to protect himself in abyss; surely a chain would kill him eventually.

His eye closed, he waited for it all to be over, with the reassurance that Sharon was safe.


	11. Chapter 11-Together Again

For a moment, everything was silent. But a moment later Break could hear a muffled voice, was that…Sharon?

He opened his eye, expecting to see the dark world of abyss surrounding him, but instead, above him was a teary eyed Sharon, calling his name out worriedly.

Awake and alive, he assumed, "Sharon? Are you all right?"

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Are you?"

"I think so…what happened exactly?" She looked down a bit, "I don't know…but my seal is gone. And you look…different."

Break raised an eyebrow, sitting up and looking into the pocket mirror Sharon had taken out. She was right, he looked a lot less pale, his teeth were no longer sharp and his nails were a normal length and color. He also wore the clothes he wore when he went by the name Kevin Regnard, before he became a chain. "Your right…I must have become human…" "How? What did you do?" "I gave up my powers to get you out of abyss…I assume that since my powers were so great, it got me out of abyss as well."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "We're finally okay…" He smiled and hugged her tight, "Yes…"

Sharon smiled softly, blushing slightly, "Break…I suppose this is as good as a time as any to say…I love you." The knight smiled back at her, "I feel the same about you Sharon." Their heads were close together as they shared their first moment of freedom together. As their heads drew close, their lips touched in a soft kiss before breaking apart again. The two remained silent for a while before Sharon rose to her feet, holding out a hand to him like the many times she did before. He smiled and took it, glad to be human once again, he would now be able to keep his promise to Sharon without going insane. He silently promised himself, he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her.

Sharon helped him up, also glad he was human as well, mostly happy about the fact that Pandora would spare his life and that he could live a normal life now…

Break flashed her a smile, "Well Liam and your grandmother will certainly be happy to see you're back safe and sound. She smiled and nodded, "I'm sure they'll be happy they won't have to kill you." He nodded, "I suppose they will."

The young noble looked around a bit, "I suppose we should find our way back to the mansion." Break nodded, suddenly realizing that he was not familiar with were they were. "Yes I think that would most certainly be a good idea."

Sharon thought a moment, "I think we may be near the Vessalius household." The knight cocked his head to the side a bit, clearly confused. "Vessalius?" She nodded, "One of the dukedom households, they're enemies of the Nightray family." He still looked confused, being not all too familiar with these family names, even though he may have heard them a couple times before when he served the Sinclair family, they did not seem familiar.

She smiled and held out a hand to him, "I think I know the way back from here." He smiled and then took it, as long as they didn't run into any trouble they would be fine. As she walked with him for a bit she begun to worry a bit, neither of them had a chain now…they would be almost powerless…True Break had his old sword from knighthood, but still that may not be enough against enemy contractors…

As they got closer to the mansion, Sharon begun to feel a chill up her spine and stopped walking a moment. "Is something wrong?" Break asked. She frowned a moment, "We need to hurry and get back to the mansion, we're being followed."

He narrowed his eye and nodded gravely, immediately opening all his human senses to the area around them, it took all of his concentration, but it would help let him know if he needed to protect Sharon from an attack. There was defiantly energy from abyss nearby and lots of it.

Quickening his pace, he took Sharon's hand and pulled her silently into the darkness, raising a finger to his lips to tell her to remain silent and calm. It may not have been the best choice, but it was better than being out in the open. She nodded a bit looking anxious as a group in red cloaks became visible.

The knight glared, knowing who they were, his pace turning into a run, surprisingly he was quite silent as he ran. He had not a clue where he was going, but anywhere away from those fools was safe. Sharon followed close behind him, trying to keep up. With a quick movement, he had her in his lean yet strong arms and was racing silently through the darkness. She blinked in surprise, but held onto him silently.

He ran through the night, searching for a something familiar. However, Sharon soon spotted a path on the side and pointed towards it silently, realizing were they were. Break nodded and took the path, knowing she knew where they were.

She knew the path well, it lead to the back of the Rainsworth mansion. As they arrived at the back door, Break set her down and opened it, letting her go first before going in himself. Sharon sighed in relief once they were inside, "We need to find reinforcements." He nodded, instantly searching in the rooms of the manor looking for agents. Unfortunately, there were only a few around. However, Break took the chance to get their attention and spoke up for them to hear, "Baskervilles were just sighted near hear approaching the property." Once the agents heard the nodded and made their way outside, while one paused, "You should find Miss Sharon and keep her safe."

Break nodded respectfully, making sure his sword was securely fastened to his belt before searching for Sharon. After a little while, he found her near the gate to the abyss. He frowned, they had just gotten out and now what had she planned? "Sharon what are you possibly thinking of doing?" He asked, walking to her side.

She looked over at the sound of his voice and held up two Pandora mirrors. "We're completely powerless right now." Break nodded in understanding, he trusted her, but he hoped she knew what she was doing. "That is true…" He said worried of what may happen in the dark dimension. She handed him a mirror with a smile, "Don't worry we'll be fine." He nodded, returning the smile. She jumped in surprised at an explosion outside, "we need to hurry…" he nodded again. She looked over at the gate nervously, "Who's going first?" "I'll go." "Be careful." "Don't worry I will."

Sharon watched worriedly as he stepped through the gates to abyss. He took a deep breath before entering and was soon dropped into the depths of abyss, the darkness was rather thick…With one hand on his sword, the contract mirror clutched in the other, he walked through the darkness in search of a chain.

Before he got too far, there was a dark chuckle from behind him. Quick as lightning, Break turned drawing his sword and met the stranger. There floated a large shadow with a large red eye in the center of it. Break's eye widened, he knew it was a chain but there was something about the power it emitted, that seemed familiar…

"So we meet again knight." It said in a dark voice, Break narrowed his eye, "I'm sorry I don't believe we've ever met before." "I was your power once." It said, the knight's eye widened so that's what became of his power! Straightening himself up, he did his best to show no fear.

It chuckled, "Have you come to take me back?" Break grinned at this, "As a matter of fact I did." "Very well then." It said with what sounded like a grin. "I'll need your blood then, and you should also know you won't be getting any human sacrifices." He said, remembering Sharon had said the same to him some time ago. "Very well." In a moment, red liquid began to drip down the center of its eye. Break caught some of its blood and placed his hand on the mirror, like Sharon had done when she contracted him. A bright light emerged from the mirror and the chain vanished into Break's shadow. Soon he was back in the Rainsworth mansion, in front of the gate.

Sharon smiled when she saw him and sighed in relief, while he returned the smile, "Well that was much simpler than I thought it would be." She smiled again, "I'm glad." "Now promise me you'll be careful when you go in there." He nodded towards the gate, knowing she had been in there before but anything could happen in there. She nodded, "I promise I will." "I'll be right here, waiting for you." She smiled at his words, and then stepped forward, looking a bit nervous as the gate to abyss opened.

"You'll do fine, I know you will." Break said from behind her. She smiled nervously before stepping through and falling into abyss. It was very dark in abyss and not all different from last time she was there. Sharon gulped a bit as she looked around, searching for a chain.

There was a sudden rumble behind her and as the young noble whirled around, she faced a trump. "A tasty girl all for me!" It said in its deep eerie voice. Her eyes widened, and stood there terrified without Break around to protect her. Before the trump could get any closer a whinny split the air and something dark and shadowy leapt over Sharon and attacked the trump. It spoke In a surprisingly soft and gentle voice, but sounded vicious as it attacked the trump. "Know your place trump!" It said with a whinny before piercing the chain with a single horn. The trump fell and soon Sharon saw that the creature that saved her…was a unicorn.

It was different from the snow white unicorns with silvery horns she saw in paintings or tapestries. This unicorn was dark and had a mane and tail of shadows, it was a deep purple and had soft blue eyes. Even though it was a chain, Sharon looked at it surprise and smiled at the majestic creature she had dreamed of as a child. It came over and tossed its head in greeting, "Hello dear child, you aren't lost re you?" It spoke in a very soft and gentle voice, different from the aggressive tone it had when it attacked the trump.

Sharon slowly shook her head, "I was…looking for a chain to contract." The unicorn nickered, "Oh? I see then…if you like I wouldn't mind forming a contract. I don't like the thoughts of a child making a contract with such powerful or vicious chains like trumps." Even though it was a chain it had the personality of a unicorn, kind, caring, gentle and loving towards kids. Sharon smiled and held up her contract mirror, "Alright then."

The unicorn, turned its head making a small cut in its shoulder with its horn, and then stood to the side so Sharon could collect its blood. She gently placed the mirror on the wound and a bright flash of light emerged from the mirror as the chain, Eques vanished into her shadow. Soon Sharon was back In front of the gate to abyss, with a smiling Break in front of her. "Welcome back."

She smiled back, "Thanks." "You're welcome." His head turned towards were the Baskervilles and agents were fighting, "We should go and see if everyone's alright." Sharon nodded and took his hand before walking out. "Hopefully we'll be able to help." He nodded feeling less helpless now that he had the power of Mad Hatter once more.

As they got closer to the entrance they could both hear the sound of fighting. Break narrowed his eye, pulling out his contract mirror, and Sharon did the same. The two came upon the battlefield, the agents were having a rough time as they struggled against the Baskervilles.

Sharon immediately released Eques and the unicorn reared before rushing into battle, attacking chains with its sharp horn. Break released Mad Hatter, his chain soon floating above him and ready to do what he said. There were a large group of Baskervilles but that didn't stop them, Eques rushed around, fighting the chains with its great speed and power. Sharon watched with fascination as her chain skewered some chains with its horn.

Break narrowed his eye in determination and put Hatter to work, surprisingly the chains he told it to attack, just seemed to vanish and crumble away into nothing. The Baskervilles soon retreated, vanishing into the darkness.

As Break sealed Mad Hatter, he fell to his knees, breaking out in a fit of bloody coughs. Sharon's eyes widened as she kneeled down next to him. "Break! What's wrong?!" Once the knight had finished coughing he sat there a while panting, a trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. "I-I don't know…" He stammered, obviously as surprised as much as she was. "I suppose its power is too much for me know…so whenever I use it I guess it takes a toll on me…"

Sharon looked at him worriedly, "W-Will you be alright?" He smiled, "I believe so…as long as I don't push myself to hard." She slowly nodded in understanding, "Alright…just promise me you will." "Don't worry I promise." She smiled softly, "Good."

"Well a lot certainly happened in such a short time." He said with a smile, much happier now since he possessed more human feelings. Sharon chuckled softly, "Indeed it did." Break gave her another small smile, his clothes were tattered and old being from his knighthood, he was also slightly damp and covered in blood and yet he still wore a smile on his face.

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek, "We should go clean you up." He nodded, "Yeah…your grandmother would have a fit if I got blood all over the furniture." Sharon giggled again, holding out a hand to him, "Indeed." He took her hand before rising to his feet. She held his hand tightly in hers and gave him a gentle smile, while he smiled back letting her lead him wherever she was going.

Sharon led Break to his room and opened the door for him, "I'm sure I can find you a change of clothes in my father's old things." He smiled, "That would be great, thank you." She smiled back and left to go get some clothes while he washed up.

Break took off his bloody tattered cloak and jacket and put them on the floor. He then stood there in his not so bloody white shirt and black pants. Leaving the bloody clothe on the floor, he took some time to wash up before Sharon came back. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, before answering it, Break buttoned up his shirt all, then opened the door.

There stood Sharon with a bundle of clothes in her arms, "Um…these were all I could find." Break smiled, "I'm sure they'll be fine." She handed him the strange purple and white outfit, "Well I hope so." He took the cloths from her, they were quite strange but he decided to give them a try anyway. "Excuse me for a moment." He said with a smile, while she nodded and turned away.

Before changing, he walked behind some furniture, so he would be completely hidden as he did it. A few minutes later, Break emerged holding his old clothes in one hand, his sword in the other and wearing the outfit she had found him. "All right I'm done."

Sharon turned around and giggled, "It suits you." He smiled, "Yes much more than I thought it would." She smiled, "Well I suppose we should go and inform my grandmother." He nodded, "She will most certainly be pleased to see that you safe." The noble smiled, "And that we have a new agent in Pandora."

It took Break a moment to realize she was talking about him and grinned, "Oh is that so? Well I suppose she will be glad to hear about that as well." Sharon smiled, "Indeed she will." The two walked down the hall together, they had been brought together by fate, both madness and beauty intertwined. Even though the two had not known each other for long, they had a relationship as strong as the darkness in abyss. And one thing was for certain, this was the beginning of the many adventures and challenges they would have and face together for years to come.

The End.


End file.
